All I want is you
by Reiha-wan
Summary: Había tanta alegría a su alrededor que Denki no podía creer que justamente esa semana le hubieran ascendido al cuerpo de guardias, después de tanto tiempo educándose para ello. Entonces una sombra en las alturas llama su atención ¿podría ser...? / Medieval AU


"Están todos cordialmente invitados al baile de celebración por el 174o aniversario de la fundación de nuestro pueblo.

La cita será en la plaza principal, a las 7 de la noche."

Había cientos de carteles con aquella invitación por cada rincón del pueblo, todos parecían muy entusiasmados con el baile y desde muy temprano comenzaron con los preparativos en la Plaza Principal. Decenas de carretas y carpas estaban dispuestas a su alrededor, podías encontrar desde bocadillos hasta adivinas que se ofrecían a leerte tu fortuna. Banderines bicolor cruzaban por encima el lugar vacío destinado a ser utilizado para el baile en sí. Se veía todo tipo de grupos divirtiéndose en el lugar: familias, niños jugando, adolescentes y adultos acompañados de sus parejas.

Había tanta alegría a su alrededor que Denki no podía creer que justamente esa semana le hubieran ascendido al cuerpo de guardias, después de tanto tiempo educándose para ello.

—Por lo menos no pasaré vergüenza por no haber tenido con quién venir al baile de todos modos—pensaba a ratos, esperando convencerse a sí mismo de ello.

A pesar de no poderse permitir ir a coquetear con las hermosas jóvenes asistentes o curiosear en los diversos puestos de la plaza, la sensación de emoción no desaparecía de su pecho. Definitivamente le encantaban ese tipo de eventos, pues le permitían ver el lado bueno de su tierra a pesar de los problemas que habían tenido últimamente debido a la guerra en la que estaba inmiscuido su país.

La noche cayó y por fin el momento esperado llegó: los músicos dieron comienzo al baile con una canción típica de la región.

Denki observaba a la gente reunirse en el centro de la plaza, dejándose llevar por la música y mostrando una escena increíble al seguir todos los mismos pasos.

— ¡Ay! —exclamó al sentir algo pequeño golpearle la cabeza, por instinto miró tras él, pensando que habría sido un chiquillo travieso; sin embargo, no vio a ninguno que pudiera ser sospechoso.

Pensó en ignorarlo cuando, nuevamente, algo volvió a golpear su cabeza. Esta vez dirigió su vista a los alrededores, sorprendiéndose al notar una silueta sobre el techo de una de las construcciones cercanas, la cual se emprendió la huida una vez se supo descubierta.

Denki pensó en restarle importancia al principio pero ¿cuántas personas podrían acertar a su cabeza dos veces desde esa distancia?

—Imposible…

Sin dudarlo por más tiempo, Denki corrió en la misma dirección que aquella silueta. Aunque pareciera imposible que pudiera alcanzarla por la gran ventaja que tomó al huir, algo dentro de él le decía que se arrepentiría de no intentarlo al menos.

Tan ensimismado se encontraba en ese momento, que no se percató de la mano que emergió de uno de los callejones, halándolo con tal fuerza que casi pierde el equilibrio; por suerte, alguien lo había sostenido para evitar que cayera.

Denki sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, las manos que le tomaban por los hombros estaban temblando notoriamente. Temía alzar la vista, sentía que el aire le faltaba, y no precisamente por la carrera que había dado.

—Den… —titubeó la voz dentro de la oscuridad, siendo incapaz de recordar lo que había planeado decir en ese momento.

—Eijirou...—le llamó con la voz ahogada, sin poder creer lo que pasaba.

Sin importarle más, Denki se abalanzó contra el chico frente a él, sabiendo que no podría confundir jamás su voz o su tacto. Sintió cómo el otro le rodeaba en un fuerte abrazo, susurrando su nombre entre lágrimas.

Hacía poco más de un año, Eijirou había recibido un llamado para unirse a las tropas de su Reino debido a su destacado desempeño y valor. De manera que, siendo literalmente incapaz de rechazarlo, se había despedido amargamente de Denki, con quien secretamente mantenía una relación amorosa desde su temprana pubertad.

—Nos volveremos a reunir, te lo prometo.

Tras aquellas palabras, Denki no pudo hacer más que observar cómo la persona más importante para él se dirigía hacia el campo de batalla, aquel del que pocos regresarían.

Denki no podía dejar de sentirse ansioso cada que escuchaba rumores sobre los informes que llegaban sobre el resultado de las diversas batallas libradas en la frontera. Para su desgracia, un día llegó a sus oídos que, el territorio al que había sido mandado su amado Eijirou, había sido tomado por el enemigo.

Habían perdido. Y no se tenía información sobre los sobrevivientes, o si siquiera los había.

Eso le destrozó el corazón a Denki, por más que mirara al horizonte a diario, la única persona a la que deseaba ver jamás llegaba.

—Lamento haber tardado tanto—se disculpaba Eijirou una y otra vez.

Denki no tenía palabras para describir la inmensidad de sentimientos que revoloteaban dentro de su pecho. El encontrarse ahí, aferrado a su único amor, era todo lo que le importaba en ese instante.

Permanecieron de ese modo por varios minutos más, sin decir nada, dejando que el acelerado palpitar de sus corazones dijera lo que sus voces eran incapaces.

Denki fue el primero en soltar su abrazo, pasando sus manos al rostro de Eijirou para poder retirar el exceso de lágrimas de sus mejillas. Eijirou se dejó hacer, sintiendo el amable tacto de su amado.

—Creí que no volvería a verte—dijo por fin Denki, mordiendo inconscientemente su labio inferior para evitar llorar de nuevo—. Necesitaba tanto verte, escuchar tu voz, te extrañé tanto… tanto...

Eijirou sintió su corazón estrujarse ante sus palabras, dejando de contenerse para robarle el beso que con tanto anhelo había esperado. El contacto se volvió demandante, casi desesperado. El camino de vuelta había sido mucho más complicado de lo que imaginó, comenzando por las heridas que había recibido durante la emboscada que terminó casi por completo con los suyos, escapando completamente desorientado al bosque… Si ellos no lo hubieran encontrado, la muerte le habría alcanzado más pronto de lo que esperaba.

—Denki, escúchame—le dijo a manera de súplica apenas se distanció de su rostro—. Yo… no puedo quedarme aquí y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado. Esos idiotas del reino están cazando a los desertores si no aceptan ir al frente en su próxima batalla. Siempre creí que lo que hacíamos era lo correcto ¡puro esos tipos no hacen más que sacrificar vidas en vano! —Lágrimas de impotencia brotaron de sus ojos cristalinos, aún en ese momento, seguía siendo difícil el relatar lo que en verdad hacía con ellos su gobierno. Si no eras un noble, eras tratado como carroña para los enemigos. —Justo ahora están esperando por mí, las personas que me salvaron; todos vienen de distintos lugares del país, todos buscan luchar de verdad para proteger nuestro hogar. Tan sólo… deseaba verte una vez más antes de seguir.

Eijirou lo abrazó de nueva cuenta, sintiéndose agradecido de que Denki aún estuviera esperando por él después de todo ese tiempo.

—Sé que estoy siendo egoísta al decidir por mi cuenta, pero no puedo pedirte que dejes todo atrás tan sólo por mí.

—Estuviste a mi lado cuando perdí a mis padres... No te perderé ahora que estás a mi lado de nuevo—sentenció Denki—. No volveré a separarme de ti nunca, Eijirou. ¡Has sido mi todo desde hace años, no hay nada que desee más que estar contigo!

Eijirou no pudo reprimir la felicidad que invadió su corazón tras escuchar esas palabras. Denki era lo más importante para él y lo que le había brindado la voluntad de seguir luchando.

—Al final sí terminaremos escapando juntos de aquí—dijo haciendo alusión a sus planes de adolescentes, cuando piensan en lo que el pueblo les haría si llegaban a descubrir su relación—, aunque algo diferente a lo que siempre imaginamos ¿no? Faltan piedras volando en nuestra dirección y quizá algo de fuego—Bromeó, tomando el silencio de Eijirou a favor de su decisión de seguirlo.

Era imposible pensar en deshacer si abrazo en ese momento, incluso parecía que en cualquier instante se percatarían de que ese anhelado momento no era más que un sueño. Para fortuna de ambos, todo era tan real como el amor que se profesaban el uno al otro.

—Te amo…—susurraban con un gran alivio en su pecho y lágrimas de felicidad inundando sus mejillas.

 _La vida se había encargado de separarlos, pero la esperanza de volver a ver a su amor les había brindado la oportunidad de un nuevo comienzo._

* * *

Oficialmente comenzaron mis últimos días del curso y terminar esta historia me sirvió de desestrés como no tienen idea, por la misma razón, hasta aquí llegó con la actividad OTZ me habría gustado terminar a tiempo, pero aún así me divertí muchísimo esta semana QwQ Recuerden: KiriKami se alimentan de amor y son super tragones ❤

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Me encantará volver a escribir de esta hermosa parejita en un futuro.

See yah'~!


End file.
